


It's Not the Heat, It's the Humidity

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Freeform, M/M, Summer Drabble Challenge (One Direction)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: Written as part of the Summer Drabble Challenge - a challenge to create a short story in exactly 100 words, based on submitted word prompts.Summer Drabble prompt #46 - extreme heat





	It's Not the Heat, It's the Humidity

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please do not share this with members of the band, their family, or their friends. Fanfiction is for fans. Let's keep it that way.

_“...sub-tropical highs off the Azores keep temperatures hovering near 30℃ for the fifth day in a row.”_

Louis turned off the news and followed the sound of the piano.

A steady breeze billowed the diaphanous sheers that hung across open French doors, the roar of the ocean an inadvertent metronome to the tender melodies Harry tinkered with. Louis pressed a soft kiss to a bare shoulder, a languid hand drifting low across supple abs.

“There’s a heatwave in London,” he murmured into Harry’s skin.

“We could create our own here.” Harry tugged away the towel slung low on Louis’ hips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed this little story, please leave kudos and comments. It's like air to a writer to know their work is appreciated. You can also come chat with [me](http://laynefaire.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
